


Little Lonely Boy

by Avanalae



Series: Little Lonely Boy [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Jason sneaks into the batcave to cause some trouble, but ends up running into Tim. Only... he looks to be four years old. He could not have predicted how things went from there.





	1. Little Lonely Boy in a Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2011.

Tim really should stop messing around with artifacts he knows nothing about.

But it’s kind of late to say that now.

Jason is in the batcave, originally intending to cause trouble, but when he arrived he found an odd situation.

Tim Drake.

As a 4 year old.

The tiny little thing is just sitting there, in a corner; knees curled up to his chest and face carefully blank.

Jason starts walking over to him and the boy (fuck, he’s so goddamn tiny) tenses slightly, big blue eyes slowly looking up to Jason. Feeling oddly sympathetic or some shit like that, he stops. Tim relaxes marginally.

“What the fuck happened to you, Drake?”

Tim just blinks a couple of times and then speaks in the smallest, quietest voice Jason has ever heard, “Who are you?”

Fuck.

So he’s not only shrunk, he’s lost his memories. Or perhaps he’s just been transformed into who he was at that age? Jason scoffs a bit; he’s not the one who thinks deeply about things. That’s-

Tim’s job.

Jason stares down at the kid, “Name’s Jason. Looks like you got into a bit of an accident.”

How can a child that young have mastered such a “blank face” routine? It creeps the fuck out of him.

“Accident?”

“Yeah.” Jason looks around the cave, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. And… there. He walks over to one of the work tables and examines the object on it. It looks like a fancy metal rod with a jewel he can’t identify stuck on one end.

Well he can draw a few conclusions from this.

“Apparently you were messing around with something and it turned you into a 4-year-old.”

There’s a little huff and Jason turns, raising an eyebrow. Mini-Tim shrinks into himself and he winces. He’s really not used to seeing the Pretender like this. “What.”

Tim mumbles, “I’m six.”

Okaaaay. Jason’s not sure whether to laugh at that or rage at the implications. He settles for a noncommittal grunt before going over and kneeling in front of Tim.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I’m going to take you upstairs. There’s a house above us, with a badass butler. He should be able to help you.” Jason stands and extends a hand to Tim, waiting patiently as the boy stares at it for a long moment.

It takes another moment for Tim to actually manage to place his hesitant hand in Jason’s.

Jason feels like punching someone.

He closes his hand to gently fist Tim’s and tugs a bit to help the boy up.

Once he’s up, Jason leads him by the hand to the stairs. Not once does Tim stop staring at their connected hands.

Fuck, he needs to get this kid to Alfred so he can go out and punch some faces in.

Luckily, no one else is home. So Jason makes it up the stairs and into the house without difficulty. He heads toward the kitchen, sure that Alfred will be there.

And he is.

Alfred turns and one eyebrow rises, “Master Jason, I was not expecting you to ever visit.”

And yeah, that’s a jab. Jason winces, “Sorry, Alfie. We’ve got a problem, though.” He pulls Tim forward, who had actually been hiding behind Jason. Tim’s small hand tightens its grip on Jason’s, looking up meekly at the old man.

Both of Alfred’s eyebrows are up now, “Master Timothy?”

The boy’s own eyebrows furrow, “You know my name?”

Jason can see all the thoughts running through Alfred’s head but he soon pulls himself into butler-mode. “I do indeed. When you are older, you’re a part of our family.”

Tim hums, “I see. So I seem to have regressed, becoming as I was as a 6-year-old?” Fuck, Tim sounds smart even as a kid.

“Indeed, young sir. Now, how about I make you some hot chocolate and we can discuss what you last remember.”

The boy’s expression turns tentative before returning to the blank mask, “Alright.”

It seems Alfie didn’t miss that little slip-up either.

Alfred goes to make the drink and Jason turns to go, but his departure is halted. He looks down and Tim is clutching at Jason’s hand with both of his, looking at him with desperation. Then he seems to realize what he’s doing because he snatches his hands away and clenches in front of them while bowing his head.

He looks like a god damned kicked puppy.

Something twists inside of Jason at the sight. He flexes his hands and frowns, before turning around and placing a hand on Tim’s back to lead him to the counter. The tiny little fucker is staring at him, wide-eyed and confused, especially when he picks him up and places him on the stool. Jason tries to ignore it and sits down himself.

What the fuck is he doing?


	2. Little Lonely Boy with Hot Chocolate

The hot chocolate is delicious, as always. Jason would move back in just so he could get some of this on a regular basis.

Hell, he’d come back just for Alfred.

But he doesn’t.

Jason is looking at Tim over the rim of him mug. The boy has barely drunk any of his and is instead staring into it like it holds all the answers to the universe.

“What’s up, kid? Never had hot chocolate before?”

Tim jumps just a bit at the sudden sound and turns to look up at Jason. “Ah, yes. I have.”

“Then what the fuck is wrong?”

Tim looks into his lap, twisting his fingers together, “I just… Miss Mac is the only one who makes it for me. And she only uses a powder.”

Jason smirks, “Yeah, that shit doesn’t exist in this kitchen.”

“Mr. Pennyworth does seem to be rather… genuine in his endeavors of cooking.” Tim smiles a tiny little baby bird smile into his mug.

“Please, Master Timothy. Do call me Alfred.” Alfred is suddenly back in the room, something draped across an arm. “I assure you that I do not mind.”

Tim’s nod is hesitant, but it’s acknowledging.

“What’cha got there, Alf?”

“Clothes, Master Jason,” and Alfred holds up some of what must be Dick’s old clothes. He was never that small.

Jason looks down at Tim and how the fuck hadn’t he noticed that he was only wearing a too-big-for-him-now shirt? Apparently his clothes didn’t shrink with him.

Tim seems to fully realize this now, too, because his posture just turned even more defensive, as if he were trying to hide himself and his lack of proper clothing. Alfred hands the boy the clothes and points him to the next room that he can change in. He jogs away, leaving Alfred and Jason alone.

Alfred picks up Tim’s mug and sets about reheating the cooling contents.

“Alf.”

“Yes, Master Jason?”

“…Do you know what he was working on?”

Alfred turns and gives him this look that means “I know that wasn’t the question you were going to ask but I’ll accept it for now.” He looks away and Jason gives a mental sigh of relief, “I do not know the details, but he had recently confiscated an artifact of some sort from a new, aspiring villain.”

“So of course he was playing with it.”

“Indeed.” Alfred pours the chocolate back into the mug and a few seconds later Tim walks back into the room.

The blue shirt is a little too large, the collar seeming to try and slip off of one shoulder and the sleeves covering his arms past his thumbs. The slacks were obviously too big, considering the way that belt was cinched and the legs were rolled up.

He looks fucking adorable.

And Jason tries to wipe that from his mind.

He distracts himself by shaking his mug at Alfred, silently pleading for more hot chocolate. Meanwhile, Tim is climbing back onto his seat and looking down at his own mostly full mug.

He just starts sipping it again when Dick walks in. The man freezes and stares at Jason. He notices that Tim freezes as well; doing that thing that makes him look even smaller.

Jason sighs and takes his filled mug from Alfred, “Why are you just standing there, idiot?”

“What are you doing here, Jason?” Dick is glaring at him now.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Dick can’t see Tim because he’s on the other side of Jason. And he’s, like 3 times Tim’s size, so he’s an effective wall.

He tries not to twitch when Tim leans ever-so-slightly closer to him.

Dick looks suspicious, and really he can’t blame the guy, “Jason-“

“Master Richard, perhaps you should sit down. I will warm you up some hot chocolate as well.” Alfred goes to do so, knowing that he will do as he says. Dick moves closer to the counter and he knows the moment he notices Tim.

“Who-“ Tim turns a bit to look at Dick, whose eyes widen. “T-Tim?” Suddenly Dick is right in front of Tim and Tim tenses, looking ready to spring from his seat. Dick stops, arms in mid-air probably for a hug or something, “Tim, what happened?”

Tim is staring at Dick in surprise and trepidation. So Jason speaks up for him, “A little mishap with an ancient artifact or something like that.”

Dick glares at Jason, “Jay-“

“No, Dick. I didn’t do anything. I just found him in the cave like this.”

“You-“ Dick sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Alright. Tim?”

“Yes, sir?”

Dick blinks. And blinks again. And then frowns, “Tim… Do… Do you not remember?”

Tim starts playing with the cuff of one of his sleeves, “I… Have been informed that I have apparently been reverted, by something, and have come out as my 6-year-old self. I… The last thing I remember is going to bed after having dinner with Miss Mac.”

There’s a kind of strangled noise and Jason watches the conflicting emotions flash through Dick’s eyes. He clears his throat, “Tim, my name is Richard Grayson.”

Tim’s eyes widen, “Gray-“ Tim’s gone even paler and Jason hadn’t even known that was possible. “You- I was- I’m so sorry.”

Dick smiles at the miniaturized Tim, “It’s alright. I get better and I get a new family. You become part of my family.”

Tim blinks, “I… I do?”

“Uh huh.” Dick leans in and hugs Tim, ignoring the way the boy tenses up. “It’ll all be okay, Timmy. I promise.”

He buries his face into Dick’s shirt and lets the tall man hug him. Jason feels like he should leave, but when he looks down, a small hand is gripping his jacket.

Fuck.


	3. Little Lonely Boy all Wrapped Up

“Master Jason, your room is as you left it. I do hope you will be staying.”

That tone of voice coming from Alfred made Jason feel like he didn’t really have a choice about the matter. He watches the man walk out, presumably to attend to his butlery duties.

Not that he could leave, anyway.

He looks down at the small form of Tim curled up in his lap, head resting in the crook of his neck and a small hand fisted in his shirt. Dick had gone down to the cave to explain things to Bruce and Damian, leaving Jason upstairs with a sleepy boy.

Making a decision, Jason shifted so his arms were under the boy’s neck and knees. He stood, being careful not to jostle him. Once adjusted, Tim seemed to snuffle further into his arms, rubbing his cheek a bit against his chest. The hand holding his shirt tightened, pulling the man even closer.

Jason sighs a bit, but annoyingly enough, he can’t bring himself to be irritated at the kid. 

Holding on tightly, Jason makes his way out of the sitting room. He makes it to the stairs when the rest of their twisted little family decides to arrive. They catch sight of him and they all react differently. Bruce is stoic, as always. Damian sneers at him, or at Tim, he can’t quite tell. And Dick starts laughing quietly.

Jason growls at them, then glares fiercely at Dick, “Shut up. He’s sleeping.”

The eldest brother raises his arms in a defensive gesture, his laughs becoming quiet little giggles. Bruce just walks away, off to do whatever, and Damian follows after throwing another glower their way.

Leaving Dick behind, Jason makes his way up to Tim’s room.

He manages to open the door somehow even with his arms full. He walks into Tim’s room and finds himself looking around a bit. It’s clean, organized, and elegant. The complete opposite of Jason, but it suits Tim very well. He goes over to the king-sized bed and attempts to put Tim down on it. Unfortunately, the boy wasn’t letting go.

Jason huffs a bit and mutters, “Damnit, babybird…” Then he brushes a hand over Tim’s face, “Come on, kid. Wake up.”

Tim’s eyes open a fraction, bleary blue peeking out to stare at Jason, “Mm?”

“Come on, I need you to let go so I can get you to bed.”

Tim’s face puckers into a cute little frown, but he releases his grip on Jason. The tall man stands and sets about changing Tim’s clothes. He takes off the shirt and the pants, leaving him in a pair of boxers. He looks around and… There. Alfred left a larger t-shirt on the bed. He takes it and after some wriggling, he’s smoothing it over the boy’s slender form.

He manages to get Tim tucked under the sheets, but as he tries to go, he sees that Tim has a firm grip on his shirt again. He could pry the kid off, but he feels conflicted over possible injuries to the tiny thing that’s asleep on a bed ten times his size.

Thankfully, he closed the door after he came in. So Jason lies next to Tim, on top of the covers. Tim immediately cuddles up to him and Jason twitches. Then he tentatively rests an arm over the boy’s waist.

He’ll just wait until the grip loosens. Then he’ll leave.

_

Jason wakes to the smell of coffee and food. Good food. He blinks the last dregs of sleep from his eyes and looks around.

Tim is lying half on top of him, hands near his face, curled lightly on Jason’s chest. Jason’s on his back, with one arm on Tim’s waist, holding him in place.

He refrains from jumping out of the bed.

Instead, he manages to untangle Tim and tuck him back under the blankets (Jason has no idea how he got so caught in them). He then steps out to head to his room.

It is exactly like he left it. Not that he doubted Alfred, but it’s still kind of a shocker.

He finds clothes on his bed, his size, and he wonders how Alfred got them so fast. He wasn’t aware of any clothes that could fit him in this house. Shaking that thought away, he scoops up the clothes and heads to the bathroom.

After a shower and all such morning rituals, Jason makes his way downstairs. Stepping into the kitchen, he sees Bruce, Dick, and Damian eating breakfast. Alfred places a heaping place in a free space and Jason slides into the seat.

Real food.

Jason mentally rejoices and quickly starts to dig in.

Dick turns to look at Bruce, “So what did Zatanna have to say about that thing that changed Tim?”

Jason looks up, but continues to eat.

Bruce looks morose, “She said it was a “neutral magic of a sort” and its main purpose is to fulfill a desperate wish.”

Everyone, including Damian, stare openly at Bruce.

“Wait, so you’re saying that Tim wanted to be a kid?” Dick looks extremely confused as he speaks.

“Not necessarily. Zatanna said that it was known to fulfill the wishes in odd ways. So it’s possible he wanted something and the artifact thought turning Tim into a child would work best.”

They are all silent for a minute before Jason decides to speak, “So how do we change him back?”

Bruce frowns, “When the person’s desire is achieved, the spell will be broken.”

“…So how do we know what his wish is?” Dick pushes away his plate of food.

Bruce shakes his head, “The only way we might know is if Tim either regains his memories or the spell is broken.”

Jason looks down at his nearly bare plate. He thinks about seeing Tim for the first time in the cave.

How Tim would reach out for him.

How Jason didn’t have any nightmares last night.

Maybe…

Jason shakes his head minutely.

Tim…


	4. Little Lonely Boy and his Quiet Watching

Tim lets himself relax into the comfortable settee, a book larger than his head resting on his lap. It’s heavy, but Tim doesn’t mind. It helps keep him focused.

It has been extremely difficult to cope with these last few days. The vividly remembers Ms Mac making them dinner the night before he showed up here. It had been simple, a pasta dish she had wanted to try out. It had been pretty good.

He remembers that his parents have been gone for almost a month.

He remembers thinking about…

Actually, he can’t seem to remember what he was thinking of before he fell asleep.

Tim furrows his eyebrows in confusion. When further thought brings no gain, he lets it go.

He looks down at the open book in his lap and runs a hand across the pages. It’s an old collection of Edgar Allen Poe’s work, one that the Drake library doesn’t own.

His parents, especially his mother, have no interest in things like poetry. She says it’s “merely the ramblings of the poor and weak, those unsatisfied with what they have in life.” Tim just nods whenever she says something like that.

Bad things happen when he doesn’t agree with her.

Shoving that thought away, Tim curls even deeper into the plush seating and brings his knees up so that the book is nearly cradled against his chest. He breathes in deep, taking peace and a bit of happiness from the smell of old, loved books.

He feels his eyes droop.

_

When Tim’s eyes open once again, he’s lying stretched out on the settee, a blanket draped over him and the Poe book sitting on the table in front of him. It’s closed, but there’s a bookmark sticking out from it.

Alfred…

The boy doesn’t really know what to think of the man. He’s unused to a person seeming to know him so well. Unused to someone always knowing and providing without hesitation.

It’s terrifying, but his heart throbs a bit in… longing? Happiness? He nuzzles his face into the pillow. He can’t even think of the right word!

Sighing, he sits up. Tim quickly and efficiently folds the blanket, draping it over one of the arm rests afterwards.

Deciding to leave the book as it is, Tim quietly leaves the library.

_

Tim enjoys watching Bruce Wayne.

Because the man is nothing like “Brucie.”

He’s huge and imposing, but there’s a subtle softness to him, especially when he’s around his… family.

The man walks with a sense of purpose. His muscles are hidden today behind a pair of slacks and a sweater that was probably made or bought by Alfred. He looks regal, like the king of Gotham. Like…

Batman.

Really, the cave had made it obvious.

But it’s something both confusing and awe-inspiring to see the Batman, wandering his home in such simple clothes.

No armor.

No weapons.

He seems… free, in a way.

And Tim feels a little sad.

_

Tim remembers the day at the circus in vivid detail.

He remembers father losing his wallet. He remembers “Brucie” Wayne paying for everyone’s tickets.

He remembers meeting the Graysons.

Dick’s hug had been warm and all-consuming. The promise that he would perform his signature trick just for Tim was empty, but it still made him feel special.

He can see the way Dick’s parents fell.

Every detail, from the look on their faces to the patterns their blood made.

He remembers Dick.

He remembers Wayne.

He remembers the Bat.

Tim watches Dick swing on the uneven bars. This Dick is… different, but also similar to the boy he met that day.

He’s confident, bright and shining. Tim can see the shadows that his parents’ death left him with, but that’s all they are. Shadows.

Dick’s so very strong. He’s happy and filled with so much laughter that it makes Tim mouth ache just trying to imagine what it feels like to smile like that all the time.

He doesn’t really know how to smile, anyway.

_

Tim is very unsure of the boy named Damian.

He has to remind himself that he most probably has been reverted in age, because that’s the only way to explain the conflicting emotions of the boy.

It seems very natural for Damian to insult him. It just flows right off his tongue and Tim wonders what he must have done to the child to make Damian hate him so.

He doesn’t really understand.

And then he’ll catch Damian staring at him with a look of confusion, anger, and what he’s probably imagining to be sympathy. When he notices Tim looking back, he’ll sneer and walk away, but Tim will always remember that look.

A look that says, “I never knew. And I don’t know what to think about that.”

_

Jason.

Jason Todd.

Tim has no knowledge of the man, but for some reason Tim can’t stop thinking about him.

It makes no sense.

He’s loud, brash, rude, angry, and violent. He’s everything that parents warn their children about. (Though he remembers his nurse telling him, not long before she was fired.)

But Tim sees.

He sees the sadness, the weariness. The self-hatred and the loneliness.

He doesn’t know anything about the man, but he feels him.

Tim buries his face in the pillow that Jason had slept on. It smells like him. Musky, like leather and smoke, dark and deep.

He clutches at the pillow and uses it to wipe away a stray tear.

Jason makes something in his chest ache.

It’s a totally unfamiliar feeling and Tim isn’t sure if he likes it or not.


	5. Little Lonely Boy in Front of the Fire

It’s December.

There’s snow on the ground.

Christmas is in a few weeks.

And Alfred’s baking Christmas cookies.

Tim is sitting at the kitchen counter, watching the elderly man work his magic. It’s surprisingly fun watching someone do something, even something as simple as baking.

Alfred is also a good source of conversation. Tim can’t really talk to the others like he can talk to this man. He wonders vaguely if that’s how it is in his future, as well.

There’s a beater in front of his face.

He blinks.

“Would you care to lick off the dough, Master Timothy?” Alfred had scooped out the last of the dough, leaving the beaters to be cleaned.

Tim hadn’t been expecting this. “But… that’s raw dough, Alfred.”

“I can assure you, Master Timothy, that it will cause you no problems. Normally Master Richard is the one who is here and he vastly enjoys eating what won’t be baked. But I think that you should have some, especially since he is not here.” Alfred sets the beater next to its twin on a plate in front of Tim. Then he goes to the cookie sheets.

Tim stares down at the dough-covered devices.

He picks one up.

He looks once at Alfred, who is shaping some of the cookies while the oven finishes pre-heating.

Then he stares down at the beater and hesitantly licks off some of the dough.

It’s sweet.

He’s never had something so sweet and smooth before.

He likes it.

Slowly, so as not to test his stomach, he licks away off the dough from the beater. Then he goes to the second one and does the same to it.

It’s definitely not healthy. It’s risky, even. But Tim trusts Alfred and even with all the possible repercussions, Tim enjoys the experience. He feels like a child watching their grandfather cook, waiting and begging for samples.

It’s a funny feeling and Tim rubs at his chest absently.

“Are you quite alright, Master Timothy?”

Tim blinks and stops rubbing, “Oh, I’m fine Alfred. Thank you for the…” Tim isn’t quite sure what to call it, “…treat.”

Alfred nods and smiles a little, “Very good, sir. The cookies will be done in about a half hour. Perhaps you would like to go do something else? I assure you that waiting for them to bake is not the most exciting of endeavors.”

“Alright,” Tim nods and slips off the stool. “Thanks again, Alfred.”

“Not at all, Master Timothy.”

Tim walks out of the kitchen, standing outside the doorway considering where to go. He is almost certain that everyone else is in the cave. Training or preparing for patrol.

He thinks about it, then decides that he’d rather not be subjected to Dick’s cuddles or Damian’s glares. So he makes his way to the library.

When he gets there, he wanders the bookshelves before finding a book on mythology that looks interesting. Just as he takes it off the shelf, Alfred walks in carrying supplies for a fire. The butler smiles at him and sets about starting a fire in the lovely fireplace. Tim blinks a bit, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised by now, but he is anyway.

Taking the book, he goes to the sofa where a blanket is draped. It’s huge, but it’s Tim’s favorite because it’s very soft and warm. Alfred soon has the fire going and Tim goes over to it. He settles in front of the warm blaze, settling the blanket across his shoulders and placing the book on his lap. He smiles at Alfred, who smiles back and leaves the room.

Tim breathes in the smell of heat, wood, and smoke.

It’s comfortable in ways he hadn’t really realized when he was alone at home.

He opens his book and starts reading.

_

Jason finds himself in the kitchen, staring at a plate of cookies and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

“Master Jason, if you would stop staring and take the those up to Young Timothy it would be greatly appreciated.” Alfred doesn’t look up from where he’s cleaning pans.

Jason grunts, mouth twisting a bit in several ways before he sighs and picks up the plate and mugs. “Fine.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Jason huffs and leaves the kitchen. Alfred had said to take them up, so that meant Tim was upstairs. He was probably in his room or the library, he considered as he made his way to the stairs.

He passes Tim’s room first but doesn’t find him there. So he moves on to the library. The door is mostly open, so he leans against it and pushes it enough for it to swing out a bit more. He looks around and sees Tim curled up in front of the fire, blanket hiding all but his dark hair from view.

Tim doesn’t move when Jason appears at his side. He does blink and look over when he sits down, though.

“Hey kid.”

“…Hello.” Tim eyes look at the plate in Jason’s hand. “Is that…?”

Jason nods and sets the mugs down before he lies down on his stomach near Tim, setting the plate between them, “Yeah. Mind if we share?”

Tim shakes his head, abandoning his book in favor of picking up one of the cookies. Jason stares at the boy staring at the cookie like he’s not sure what to do with it. So Jason picks up one of the cookies himself and takes a large bite out of it.

He closes his eyes and sighs mentally. He had really missed Alfred’s cookies. They are just so fantastic! He chews and opens his eyes to watch Tim again, just in time to see him take a little nibble of the delicious cookie.

Tim makes a little humming noise that sounds happy and appreciative. Jason doesn’t know how to feel about that, but he settles on just finding it annoying. He’ll never admit to anyone how cute he thinks it is.

Jason reaches out and steals Tim’s book to see what he was reading. Half a cookie is between his lips as he uses his hands to close it around his finger to mark the place Tim was. He reads the cover and takes the cookie out with his free hand, “An in depth study of mythology? Jeez, babybird, why are you reading things like this?”

Tim shrugs and continues to nibble on his treat. “I like to learn and mythology is an interesting subject.”

Rolling his eyes, Jason takes out his finger and opens the book from the beginning. “What’s so interesting about mythology? It’s just a bunch of stories.”

“Yes, they are stories, but they hold more significance than you apparently think.”

Jason blinks, and blinks again in surprise, “Did you just say that snippily?” Tim crosses his arms and blushes as Jason bursts out laughing. The large man rolls a bit and then takes some of the blanket to drape it over himself. “Man, that’s fucking precious.” Tim blushes more deeply and hides his face in his arms. Jason nudges the small child with a cookie. “Shit, don’t be like that. It’s okay.”

Jason waits until Tim uncurls himself enough before opening the book that had fallen closed, “So tell me what I’m missing.”

So Tim does.

_

Alfred stands outside of the library, listening to the boys talk and banter. He smiles as he watches Jason play keep-away with the last cookie.

“Jason, please?”

“It’s the last one, you troll!”

Tim huffs, “What does that even mean?”

He laughs silently to himself. He’s glad that the family is all together and he just wishes that Tim was back to normal so he could enjoy it in all his nuances himself.

But Alfred knows.

He knows why Tim is like this.

He recalls the day Tim told him his deepest wishes.

He smiles and walks away from the room. He just hopes that things will continue to work out, even as the last piece of his wish falls into place.


	6. Little Lonely Boy is not so Little or Lonely Anymore

“You can’t stop me from going out on patrol, Dick!”

“Please, Jason! It’s not that we don’t trust you – ”

“Except that it totally is, isn’t it?”

“ – but we would feel better if you would stay here!” Dick’s voice is desperate, pleading.

Jason’s growl is low and terrifying, “You know what? Fuck you. I don’t have to deal with this.”

“Jason – ” Dick reaches out but Jason smacks the extended arm away harshly.

“No. Fuck off. I can’t deal with you. I can’t deal with Bruce being an asshole who can’t obviously hide his disappointment. I can’t deal with the shrunken brat that you all can’t stop talking about! No one wants me here. I. Am. Leaving.” Jason turns towards the stairs that lead up to the mansion.

Tim is standing on those steps.

The baggy shirt he’s wearing practically hangs off his shoulders and Jason recognizes it as one he had when he was ten. It’s huge on the kid. Then he notices the thin arms pulled against the small chest, little hands clutching the shirt tightly.

There are tears streaming down his face.

Jason’s heart stops. “Tim – ”

Then suddenly the boy is gone, the clock left swinging behind him.

“Tim!” And Jason’s past the clock before he can even realize he’s moving. He ignores Dick’s voice calling after him. All he can think about are those frozen blue eyes.

He runs through the house, headed straight for Tim’s room on instinct. He reaches the door and trying the knob reveals that it’s locked. He barely manages to restrain himself from breaking the door down. Instead he pounds a fist against it, growling, before his whole body seems to melt against the wooden frame.

He’s never felt such regret before.

“Tim!” He mutters, knocking his forehead against the door. “Tim, babybird, please! I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean any of it! Dick was being an asshole and I just got so mad…” His voice lowers even more. “Please, Tim, let me in.”

There’s silence for a long time. Just when Jason’s about to give up, there’s the quiet sound of footsteps from behind the door. There’s a soft click of the lock and the footsteps fade away. He waits a few moments before standing and gently opening the door.

Jason peeks in and the first thing he sees is a tiny lump under the covers of Tim’s large bed. He steps in and quietly closes the door behind him, locking it again.

The lump doesn’t move.

He slowly makes his way over to the bed, toeing off his boots along the way. He reaches the bed and just stands by the side, staring at the lump and wondering when he became so damn soft.

But then the covers shift and Jason finds himself on the bed, kneeling next to Tim with one arm on each side of the tiny, covered form. He tugs on the blankets a bit, only for them to be pulled tighter.

So Jason lies down on his side and draws the bundle into his arms. He holds tighter against the squirming until it stops. They lie like that for a while until Tim rolls over in Jason’s hold to face him.

Not that Jason can see him.

The man holds Tim closer and uses one hand to tug down the blanket until he can see Tim’s eyes and his little pointed nose. The blue eyes are red and shiny from tears.

Jason’s never seen Tim cry before. Not when he held him hostage to scare Bruce. Not when he attacked him in the tower. Not even during their fight for Batman’s cowl. Never.

He uses a thumb to gently wipe away the wetness under Tim’s eyes. The boy sighs and relaxes against Jason, using the big arm under his head as a pillow.

Finished wiping away the tears, Jason’s arms curl around Tim and pull him even closer.

Jason brushes a hand against Tim’s face, making the boy look up. When they make eye contact, Jason speaks, “I’m sorry, babybird.” Tim buries his face in Jason’s shoulder. “Really. I never apologize. But I have to because…” he sighs and runs a hand through soft hair. “You’re just… special, I guess.”

Jason mentally starts beating himself. He is so not used to this crap. But Tim’s managed to worm his way into Jason’s heart somehow. Maybe it was those sad little smiles. Or the quiet laughs that made Jason wonder how often he did that and have him wanting to make the boy laugh more often. Or maybe it was just those beautiful blue eyes that would look at Jason like he was the best thing to ever happen.

He shakes his head, chasing away those thoughts, and looks down at Tim. The boy is staring up at him with those doe eyes and Jason’s mouth twitches.

Tim purses his lips, “…Jason?”

“Yeah, babybird?”

“…” Tim presses his face against Jason’s chest. His voice is a bit muffled when he finally speaks, “You’re still leaving, aren’t you?”

Jason’s heart drops, “I – ”

“It’s okay,” Tim’s voice is a whisper. “I understand.”

Jason’s heart and mind scream at each other before he makes his decision. “No, babybird. I’m going to stay.”

The boy seems to stop breathing for a moment before taking a trembling breath, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jason nods, “I’ll even try to put up with Bruce and Dick and the demon brat.”

“…Why?”

Tucking Tim into his collar and resting his chin on the boy’s head, Jason chuckles, “You’ve grown on me, kid. I’ll stay. For you.”

Jason pets the blanket-covered back while listening to soft sniffles.

Suddenly he feels something seem to take hold of him. It grabs him, pulls, and Jason can’t fight it.

He falls asleep.

_

Jason isn’t sure how much time had passed, but it can’t have been long. He blinks a few times before remembering what happened.

And the body pressed against him is definitely not that of a kid.

Long, wiry arms are wrapped around Jason’s chest. A thin, graceful figure is curved and pressed against his large, muscular one.

He shifts a bit to look…

The shirt little Tim had been wearing is stretched tightly across a slender chest, leaving very little to the imagination. Jason’s gaze continues downwards. His lower torso is exposed, leading in pale curves to slender hips.

The boxers hadn’t survived.

Something in Jason twitches.

One long leg is draped over Jason’s, twisting his body so that even partially covered by the sheet ensnaring his legs, the man can see the first bit of the curve of his ass.

Jason fights away the heat that threatens to consume him and looks back to Tim’s face. He brushes some of the longish hair away from the younger man’s face and then cups his chin. Jason runs a thumb along the curve of the cheek.

It’s pretty obvious to Jason what Tim wanted, now. He chuckles lightly, a bit stunned that he’d been wanted at all. Especially by someone he hurt so much in the past.

A smirk forms as Tim’s long, girly eyelashes flutter a bit before opening slightly to show bleary blue. Jason moves his hand to rest on the nape of Tim’s neck and the eyes snap open. They focus in on Jason and then look extremely confused.

Jason feels the leg over his move and those eyes widen. The hold he has on Tim keeps the man from jumping away, but then he starts to struggle, blushing madly all the while. Jason’s other arm is under Tim’s waist and he wraps it around the squirming man, pulling him close and stopping his moving. He rubs the back of Tim’s neck with the other hand in soothing gestures, “Calm down, babybird.”

Tim’s blush darkens and he places his hands on Jason’s chest as a way to separate them a bit more, but he does stop struggling. He looks away from Jason, focusing on anything but him.

Jason frowns at this and since Tim’s lying on his other arm, he moves the hand on Tim’s neck to his chin, turning his head to look at Jason. He raises an eyebrow at the blushing man, “I’m guessing you remember everything?”

Tim tries to look away again, but Jason tightens the grip he has on the smooth chin in warning. Tim sighs lightly,” …Yes, I do.”

Jason hums and tugs Tim closer, getting a cute little yelp in response, “I guess that makes things easier, then.”

“Makes wh– ”

A pull and lips connect.

Jason smirks a bit into the kiss as he watches Tim’s eyes widen again and feels the smaller body tense up. He secures Tim’s head with his hand and presses his lips harder against Tim’s.

A whine escapes Tim’s throat when Jason licks his lips, nudging and asking for entrance. A bit stunned, Tim relents.

And Jason dives in.

It is overwhelming. The kiss. The heat. Jason. Tim moans and his arms seem to move of their own accord, reaching up to wrap around Jason’s neck as his eyes flutter closed. Jason devours Tim, seemingly trying to suck his soul out through his mouth.

It seems like forever, or perhaps not long enough, has passed when they separate. Tim’s on his back now, arms still around Jason’s neck. Jason’s on his elbows and knees above him, hands cradling Tim’s head. His left knee is at Tim’s hip while the other is between the younger man’s long legs. Luckily for Tim’s modesty, the sheet covers enough of his lower half.

They’re both panting, breathing against each other’s lips. Enough awareness returns to Tim for a blush to bloom on his cheeks. “What…” he licks his lips and feels embarrassed as Jason’s eyes follow the action, “What was that for?”

Jason hums, “You’re really pretty. How come I never noticed that before?” He ignores Tim’s sputtering and continues, “You said you remembered everything from this past week, Tim. That means you should remember that I promised you I was going to stay.”

Tim’s eyes widen, staring up at Jason with surprise and confusion, “You mean… You’re serious?”

“Shit, Tim!”Jason growls, “You–!” He shakes himself and stares at Tim, “This is one of the reasons I’m staying. You need to learn that I keep my goddamn promises.”

“But…” Tim’s arms fall to rest on the elbows, his hands clutching at Jason’s biceps. “There’s no need for you to do that. You have your own life, things to do, and I know you don’t get along with any of us except Alfred–”

Jason silences his ramblings with another kiss.

He pulls back once Tim’s properly dazed, “None of that. You remember what I said, Tim. So shut the fuck up and deal.”

Tim blinks once. “So… why did you kiss me?”

Jason licks Tim’s lips just because the blush had been starting to fade and he wanted it back. Once his cheeks were a nice red, he responds, “Because I learned a lot about you and there was a whole bunch of it that I didn’t like. So I’m going to fix it.”

“Fix…? Fix what, exactly?”

Jason hums, “Anything I can. You need someone to take care of you and make sure you don’t kill yourself or die of loneliness or some shit like that.”

“I can take care of myself, Jason.”

“Yeah, why don’t I believe that? Anyway, you need a boyfriend. Badly. And I’ve decided to take that role.”

Tim blinks a few times, “I… I wasn’t aware it worked like that.”

“I don’t give a fuck about that stereotypical shit. Now, are you going to let me or do I have to make you?”

“…” Tim’s cheeks have faded to a flattering pink. He looks up at Jason through his eyelashes, who has to resist kissing the smaller man again, and then looks down again shyly. “If you really want to.”

Jason smirks and rakes his gaze over Tim, “Oh you bet I do.”

Tim squeaks and his face flares again. He kicks Jason away while pulling up the sheets to cover him, “Out!”

Jason laughs and goes to the door, unlocking and opening it, “Yes, Princess.” He leaves and shuts the door quickly, hearing the pillow Tim threw hit it.

He laughs and adjusts his clothes before heading to the stairs.

Time to tell everyone the news.


End file.
